Usman
Lord James Godric Usman Strider is an English officer serving as a Privateer on the behalf of England as well as in the East India Trading Company Black Guard. He is famous for his long-serving time in the EITC on which he has seen the organization evolve around him as well as the leaders. He joined in the 17th century at the rank of Lieutenant in the Royal Navy and worked his way up the ranks in many organizations. Page made by LJS Biograpy "life is an unusual thing you see, you don't wake up every day of your life to think you will die in service". '' - Usman speaking to soldiers aboard the HMS Black Mercenary Early life ''"The early days, are the best!" - Usman to Lieutenant Groves James Strider, more commonly known as Usman is the son of General Lord Strider I. As he grew up in England he followed his father very close as he was keen to have a military commission when he grew up as well as joining the new model Navy on which his father was an Admiral in. Although his father was a respected man he thought that his son was to join the army of the King and serve in battle. As he grew up, he took more interest in Politics than the armed forces so his father had him sent off into the Navy. In the Navy "Although you may think of stories about the army and how good it is even with battling famous people like King John of France, The Navy.... is reality". - Usman to a Seaman As a king and nobleman who was respected due to his father's success in earlier life, Usman set to make sure that he earned respect from what he did and not his father. To make sure that he earned this he joins the Royal Navy at the age of 17. As he bid goodbye and accepted the commission of Second Lieutenant aboard the HMS Dauntless which set course from England to the Caribbean carrying Governor Weatherby Swann and his Daughter Usman set to work managing the ship with his friend James Norrington whom he rivaled very quickly even though he was much younger than him. Transfered into the East India Trading Company "It was unusual to be known". - Usman to Captain Hornblower As the economy grew Usman was suddenly hand-picked to be transferred into the EITC at the rank of Captain to be in charge of the EITC Blue Coats & black-guard. As he came to notice he was present at the arrest of William Turner and Weatherby Swan on which he met Pablo Swordmaster the Leader of the Caribbean EITC Branch who would after lord Beckett left would be stationed at Port Royal as the Caribbean leader. He later went on to joining The EITC Elites, Black Mercenary, Black Mercenary 2, Black Empire, Black Council, The Co. Empire, United Empire, Black Officers, Co.Black Guard, Elites of the Co, Legendary Co Elites The Co Empire all of which whom he got promoted and promoted to higher ranks. Promotion(S) "Happens all the time, promotion!" As he grew popular Usman was promoted and promoted and promoted to different stations and guilds of the EITC. He currently is the only EITC member to have had a promotion ceremony on which the King of England presented him with a small sword on which was crafted by William Turner and was identical to the one owned by his rival James Norrington at the Position of Commodore. As life went on he eventually retired from the army doing office work on which he became the rank of Chief Lord of the Armed forces as well as taking his seat in the House of Lords in the palace of Westminster. Benjamin Macmorgan "Benny Mac"! '' ''- ''Usman to EITC soldiers aboard the HMS Black Mercenary After the defeat of Nate Bridgeloather and his Black Empire guild, Usman then decided to pick up a commission inside the newly formed Black Council which was lead by Lord Benjamin Macmorgan. The guild being new was a slight downfall as it was new and did not have many members however Usman considered it to be the best option at the time. Later on, Benjamin had the highest amount of members in his guild which made the guild the main EITC guild. After the guild being made into the main EITC guild, Usman was promoted to Second in command of the EITC in the newly named The Co. Empire which he took the role on for several months even though he faced leadership challenges on which he resigned to a normal officer of the guild. Follow the appointment of Captain Andrew to Second in command the guild suffered a major downfall and witnessed the end of The Co. Empire as Benjamin Macmorgan became the first EITC Leader to quit and turn pirate. Usman, however, joined the United Empire for a few days and then left to join Captain Leon. Captain Leon "When they speak of Leon, they speak of dictators" - Usman to soldiers of the EITC As Usman transferred into different guilds which were at the top of the EITC leadership Usman bumped into Captain Leon who had recently taken over the EITC from Benjamin Macmorgan who had recently resigned. As Usman grew close to him he eventually became the Prime Minister of the Elites of the Co. and eventually then President of the East India Trading Company. His promotion, however, was short-lived as he resigned after six days of his promotion due to claims of corruption within the ranks. He later joined Samuel Redbeard whom he joined forces in fighting Captain Leon and attempting to win the hearts of the men of Captain Leon who were still loyal to him. Samuel Redbeard ''"The era of enlightenment was with Sam Red" '' ''- ''Usman to General Carther As Usman resigned as President of the EITC the Black Officers were cleaning up the mess left by Leon's government and attempted to capture high officials one of which included Usman. To avoid imprisonment Usman decided to join Samuels forces at the rank of Director of Communications & Advisor to the Lord Marshal a job which kept control of the EITC Press Office. Usman, later on, had fought for Samuel as well as conquering several islands for him which gave him the military job of Chief Lord of the EITC Armed forces, the highest military job involved in the EITC. During the EITC uprising which King John Breasly and Samuel Redbeard fought Usman turned to the side of John Breasly who had fired Samuel and had appointed Benjamin Macmorgan to the post of Lord Marshal. Gateway to resignation '''By the end of the year I will resign, and pass over four years of good service' Even though as a high classed man and EITC Official who is one of the longest-serving men in the military Usman had announced that at the start of the year he would slowly resign each job he had until he was only a Lord so that he could retire. Although some jobs such as leader of the EITC military on which he quit he seems to have gained certain jobs such as Junior CEO and then CEO in the EITCSI, the reason for this was that he needed at the time to keep some jobs so that he would resign the older posts and keep the new posts for a while. It is unknown however it is rumored that in June Usman will post his resignation to Benjamin Macmorgan and to John Breasly. Personality & Traits As a key player in the EITC Usman enjoys power however is not selfish and corrupt with the jobs he takes, some people regard him as being mad for turning down the job of Deputy Lord Marshall & second in command of the EITC to the new Macmorgan era which replaced Samuel Redbeard's regime. At some times Usman was forced to resign certain positions such as Second-In-Command of the EITC due to corruption allegations, he, however, did not care and still stayed in the guild as a Duke. Equipment & Skills Usman in his career has held many weapons of different sizes. His first weapon was a Silver Royal Navy Cutlass on which he used aboard the HMS Dauntless. After a few years, Usman was promoted and obtained a Small Sword more commonly known as the Striderhand which he uses today alongside with his pistol. Norringtonssword-1-.jpg|The Striderhand|link=Sword of Usman Pistol_Usman.jpg|Pistol of Usman Trivia *Usman's full name is James Usman Godric Strider although he only uses his middle name *Usman once held the position of the head of the EITC Related Links *User:Lord Usman Strider *Sword of Usman Category:POTCO Category:POTCO Creations Category:POTCO Stories Category:OCG Members Category:Parliament Members Category:EITC Category:EITCSI Category:Non-Pirates